


Jokes on Who?

by SherryRobinbird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Denial, Drinking, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation, Not Underage, Voyeurism, age gap, background jaytim, not incesty, pinning, self discovery, sex-toys, under 21 dinking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryRobinbird/pseuds/SherryRobinbird
Summary: 达米安知道迪克送他的礼物只是开玩笑，只是为了戏弄他、让他心烦意乱。迪克可能觉得那礼物会被达米安愤怒地扔掉。理论上，他是对的…仅仅是，理论上。他绝没料到达米安真的会用。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellthatjusthappend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jokes on Who?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693793) by [wellthatjusthappend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend). 



> 谢谢原作太太的授权，翻译首发于lofter。  
> （https://www.lofter.com/collection/bluejay539/?op=collectionDetail&collectionId=4022365）

达米安确信他从未告诉过任何人他的生日是什么时候。他的母亲从不在意，年龄对他不重要。在刺客联盟里，他第一次能杀掉什么人的时候就成年了。而且，在他的成长中，他知道了等他长大，他会泡拉萨路池、青春永驻。所以，记录年龄究竟有什么意义？

但相信他的父亲，他非常在意他儿子的年龄，而且，他是世界上最伟大的侦探。

每年达米安都会从他父亲那得到一份包得仔仔细细的、实用的礼物，以及一张便条－罗列了在社会眼里适合他这个年纪的小孩做的事，还有一张清单－列举了他在夜间生活中负责的事务。阿尔弗雷德会准备他喜欢的食物作为晚餐。提姆会虚情假意地祝贺他又幸存了一年。他还可能被恼人地乱揉一把头发，这取决于那一年，不，那一天，杰森和他们的关系。

但关于生日，最让人心烦的还是迪克。

年长的男孩送的礼物往往会过火，甚至荒唐。随着迪克在他们成为搭档后对他的愈发了解，他的礼物中会有一份的目的就是使达米安恼火，而另一份则会是达米安真的会喜欢的那种。

迪克很烦人，但他是达米安最喜欢的人。他的礼物，甚至包括愚蠢的那份，会让达米安偷偷地高兴。迪克可能以为那些不妥的礼物会被达米安扔掉。达米安并不觉得有必要让他知道真相。

然后，达米安的18岁生日到了。

结束夜巡的时候，达米安心情有点糟。他的父亲问过他要不要今晚放假。哈，好像他会想要放假一样。倾盆大雨中的悲惨夜巡起码还值得一提。

他有点怀念和迪克搭档的日子。连蝙蝠斗篷都无法完全扼杀年轻人幽默爱玩的天性，倾盆大雨自然也不能。

他心烦意乱地洗了个澡，换上睡衣。他的睡衣没有一件是他自己的。他穿着的瑜伽裤是从德雷克那偷的，主要是为了激怒后者。但后来达米安发现这裤子还挺舒服的，于是他就留着自己穿了。他身上的衬衫是迪克的。当他还小时，穿着这个能给他带来些许安慰——闻起来像某个他渐渐将之与安全联系在一起的人。当他长大后，他的理由……嗯……改变了一点点。一般他都会尽力不多想。

当达米安回到房间时，他发现他床上放着两份礼物。一如既往的迟来，包得糟糕至极，还扎着蝴蝶结。

达米安试着不去注意到自己正在微笑。

**生日快乐小D ！蝙蝠宝宝长大成人了！觉得你可能会喜欢，好好享受；）**

把小纸条放在一边，达米安拿起了第一份礼物。里面是一套全新的颜料、笔刷和画布。达米安皱着眉看了一眼他放画具的柜子。他没跟任何人提过他的画具快用完了，但当然了，迪克发现了。这些甚至还是达米安最喜欢的牌子。

达米安明显更加谨慎地拿起了第二份礼物。

打开礼物后，他花了几秒才明白自己盯着的是什么。更确切地说，他明白自己盯着的是什么，但他花了点时间来接受，没错，迪克的确送了他一套性爱玩具。

达米安凶狠地把玩具扔进了垃圾桶，深色的皮肤涨得通红。

数小时后，他发现自己根本睡不着，于是又把玩具捡了回来，重新审视。

他把玩具全部摆开，试图弄明白每一件应该怎么 **用** 。他把它们翻过来看说明，然后再一次尴尬得要命并把它们扔进了垃圾桶。

达米安躺回床上，恼怒地瞪着天花板。究竟为什么迪克要送他性爱玩具？而且迪克到底是怎么决定送他哪些性爱玩具的？走进一家商店然后随便买几样？但那些都挺不错的……或许他只是买了几样最受欢迎？又或许……他不会真的基于自己对达米安的了解，考虑过他可能会喜欢什么样的吧？

**觉得你可能会喜欢**

达米安的呼吸稍微有点急促。他的裤子开始感觉不舒服了。

他坐了起来，再次把玩具捡了回来，然后藏进放着他的课本的书柜背后的暗格里。然后他躺回床上，试图遗忘这一切。

接下来的几周达米安试着更加客观地看待这件事。和这些年来迪克送给他的所有诡异礼物比起来，第二份礼物其实并不那么古怪。达米安还记得他15岁生日时收到了脱毛蜡（另一样是一套棒极了的飞刀），因为，显然，“我知道你不穿小短裤但是罗宾们还是要有漂亮的腿；D而且干在腿毛上的石膏简直是个小婊砸”，然后，他真的试了试。结果是，他恨蜜蜡脱毛，但关于腿毛，迪克说的没错。于是达米安改用剃须刀。还有，尽管他决不会承认，但他的确更喜欢自己皮肤光滑的感觉。

所以，今年的礼物让他如此心烦意乱的唯一理由是，呃……

“小D。”迪克哼唱着，从身后拥抱了他，并把他举离了地面。

“格雷森，放开我。”达米安低声咆哮，试图阻止自己在触碰下放松。迪克很好闻，有点像肥皂和一点点打底的麝香。相比之下，迪克大笑时，扑在达米安脸颊上的气息则甜蜜极了。达米安不禁好奇那尝起来会是什么－

他猛地切断了思绪。

“你在这里干什么？”达米安嘟囔着把脚踩回地上，然后转身面对他。他们站的太近了，达米安能清清楚楚地看到他们几乎一样高了。太近了，近得难以忽视迪克的眼睫毛有多长，以及他的注视充满喜爱之情。近得达米安必须得小心地盯住迪克的眼睛不让自己乱瞟。

因为站的这么近，达米安瞒不住他。

“我就不能来见见我最喜欢的罗宾吗？”迪克对他露出了一个迷人的微笑，一小股快感冲刷过他的身体。

“德雷克和布朗尼心都要碎了。”达米安往后挪了挪。最好还是不要考验他的自控力。

**杰森可能也会不高兴，但他永远不会表现出来。**

“你忘了吗，他们只是罗宾。你是唯一一个当过我的罗宾的。”迪克咧嘴笑着戳戳达米安的额头。

达米安不得不移开了视线。不管这会儿迪克会在他眼睛里看见的会是什么，他都不确定他想让迪克看到。

“你的头发长长了点。” 迪克突然伸出手，手指穿过他的头发。达米安挣扎着不要靠向他的触碰，因此实在没能把迪克甩开。

“我很忙。我会尽快修剪。”达米安说着向上扫了眼如今快遮到眼睛的刘海。一般来说，出于实用的考虑，他会把头发理得短短的。不容易在打斗中被揪住头发，早上也用不着怎么打理。

“真可惜。”迪克低声说道。他有没有意识到他还在用他的手指梳着他的头发？“我还挺喜欢的你留这个长度。你看起来很棒。”

达米安顿住了。迪克觉得－？

“我是说，这个发型很好看。”迪克突然收回了手，将手掌拍在一起，微微扬了扬眉，“对了，我之前想问的，你喜欢我送的生日礼物吗？”

达米安狠狠瞪了他一眼，来掩盖自己的尴尬，然后扭过了头。

“玩笑！玩笑！你知道我是在开玩笑的！不过，嘿，现在既然你到合法年龄了，我当然得知道你喜欢什么样的－”

“格雷森…”达米安警告道。

“好了好了，我不会再提了。”迪克大笑着举手放弃，“不过说真的，那些美术用品没错吧？我记得有一次你用过些看起来像那个牌子的－”

“它们很好。”达米安轻柔地打断，“谢谢。”

迪克给了他一个微笑，一个温柔的、充满喜爱的微笑，达米安－

“那就好。”迪克说，“你用过了吗？”

“我……”达米安犹豫道，“试了一下。”

“太好了！”迪克有些兴奋地说，“我可以看看吗？”

“如－如果你想的话……”达米安犹豫着。

“我永远都想，小D。”迪克说着用手臂搂住他的肩膀。

那天晚上晚些时候，达米安发现自己盯着床单，特别是先前迪克眼睛发亮、专注地翻看他的素描簿时趴过的那一块。允许迪克翻看他的作品－他的内在的外在反映，在某种程度上，感觉比在迪克面前赤身裸体还要亲密。尤其是他们这种目睹彼此更衣次数多到对对方的裸体没什么新鲜感的。而这不一样。这是－

达米安伸出手抚摸他床单上的那块区域，然后小心翼翼地、尽可能地把身体贴上去，想象着自己仍然可以闻到他，假装没发现自己硬了，然后扭过头贴紧布料深深吸气。他的头发挠痒了他的脸。

**你看起来很棒**

也许他应该把头发修剪到不会遮到眼睛的长度就够了，即使那样他就必须保证别人不会靠近到能抓住他的头发－

他想象着迪克像之前那样用手指穿过他的头发，不过这次他缠住、揪紧达米安的头发，迫使他将头向后仰，将脖子暴露在迪克温暖的吐息下－

**我的罗宾**

达米安的整个身体都颤抖了一下。见鬼，他得洗个冷水澡。

他迷恋迪克已经有段时间了。而他对迪克的好感则是更早开始的。但他非常清楚这份感情绝不可能发展出真正的成人向的兴趣。

迪克并没有比他年长到荒谬的地步。他知道很多年龄差比他们还大的人结成了幸福的一对，这并不糟糕，也不反常……虽然他觉得迪克可能不会赞同他的观点。虽然迪克似乎清楚地意识到了达米安已经是个成年人－他可是送了性爱玩具－但达米安仍然觉得迪克会被和他交往的念头吓到。

而且，如果布鲁斯发现达米安是这么想着自己的第一任罗宾的，他大概会长白头发了。尽管达米安不愿意承认，但他父亲的意见对他极其重要。他知道这对迪克来说也是一样的。

但这两个都不是达米安不喜欢自己对迪克的迷恋的原因。他不喜欢感觉……失去自制，感觉被情感淹没。而那些情感，那些迪克仅仅一个微笑就能引发的颤栗……

达米安抽了口冷气，踏进冰冷的水中。

他绝不允许。


	2. Chapter 2

“你迷路了吗，蝙蝠宝宝？”一个语调如歌唱般顿挫的声音把坐在水滴兽头上俯视着哥谭的达米安拉出了他的思绪。他无视了自己体内突然间亢奋涌动的血液，仰头看着迪克荡到他身边的窗台上。

“夜翼，你在这里做什么？”达米安瞪着他。

“哈哈，你也好啊。想你了。我最近挺好，多谢关心。”迪克说道，达米安能听出对方声音里的讽刺。他靠上水滴兽，和达米安一起俯视着城市。达米安想知道迪克是不是真的想念他了，但他没问。

“如果你就是来聊天的－”达米安站了起来。这段时间迪克对他保持专注真的没什么帮助。而他在夜巡，分神是不能接受的。

“嘿，别走啊，”迪克说着，捉住了他的手，把他拉回他身边，“这段时间，我在追查一伙在布鲁德海文大宗贩毒的黑帮，他们的老窝在哥谭。我需要你的帮助，如果你不是太忙的话。”

说的好像哪次达米安对他的拒绝能成功地超出过口头上一样。

“Tt，路上告诉我细节。”达米安让步了。他借着操作通讯器将夜翼加入通路的机会，将自己的手从迪克手中抽了出来。

迪克回应以微笑，激起达米安的胸口一阵疼痛的渴望。

“好吧罗宾，是时候一起去袭击几个仓库了。”迪克开心地说着，捏了一把达米安的肩膀，然后跳下了建筑物。达米安嘲笑了他后知后觉的发射绳索。但他突然发现自己正不自觉地触碰着先前迪克捏过的肩膀，于是又握紧了拳头。他发射了自己的抓勾枪，跟上迪克。

达米安从没忘记过与迪克合作时的轻松以及他们的合作有多么高效和令人兴奋。但此刻他仍然沉醉于他们的再次合作：有一个你完全信任的人照看你的后背；没有人盯着他，等着他绊倒，等着他越界。

“干得漂亮，罗宾。”迪克称赞道。达米安用一记踢腿放倒了两个仓库守卫。

达米安希望自己对表扬不那么敏感……但事实是，迪克的称赞仿佛往他的血管泵入了一股狂喜。

“还会有人来的，快走。”达米安说着直起身体，走向侧门。

“让他们来呗。”迪克咧开一个他罗宾时期的标志性坏笑，电击棒在他的手指间转动。

达米安想起了虽然制服之下是同一个人，但与夜翼迪克并肩作战，和与蝙蝠侠迪克并肩作战，完全是两码事。

他们身后传来叫喊声，一定是被打晕的守卫被人发现了。布鲁斯大概会长篇大论地责备他们的粗心，迪克畏缩了一下，然后因为达米安此刻指责的表情而无声地大笑起来。他勾了勾蓝色条纹手指，示意达米安过来，然后伸手搂住他的腰，发射了绳索。

“接下来就是等着了。”迪克低声说。他们落在了几个集装箱的顶部，监视着仓库的其他地方。达米安注意到迪克的手依然松松垮垮地搭在自己的腰上。他有点好奇，如果他能专注在任务上，迪克会一直就这样放着吗？

看，这就是为什么被吸引会造成麻烦。迟早，他会把事情搞砸，只因为他忙着在他的朋友兼导师的触碰下像个发情的青少年一样融化为乱七八糟的一团。达米安深深地长吸一口气，然后咬紧了嘴唇。迪克好奇地看了他一眼，但达米安坚定不移地凝视着远方。他的手搂着他太久了，这一点也不寻常。迪克会注意到达米安－

达米安挣开了迪克的手臂。

“达米－”迪克开口，声音里有一点好奇和一丝忧虑。达米安紧张起来，他有预感不管迪克想问什么，他的回答都将要么会伤到迪克，要么会暴露自己，要么两者都会。但迪克只是抿着唇摇了摇头，“一会儿我们得谈谈。”达米安松了口气。

达米安只是轻轻咋了下舌，然后将注意力放回下方正在进行的交易上。或许稍后迪克能成功逮住他好好谈谈，但在达米安的字典里，“稍后”就等于“永远别想”。

那样最好。

——————————

格雷森能轻而易举地让达米安扼杀自己对他的迷恋的任务难度升到接近不可能。

“这一波事处理完前，我都会呆在哥谭。”迪克挑起话题时，他们正远远地看着警察收走他们特意放在那的毒品和被捆得结结实实的帮派成员。夜翼正坐在达米安身边，一边在空中晃荡着腿，一边轻触着肩膀上的一道刀伤。

“真好。”达米安阴沉沉地说。迪克在城里就意味着他会更常见到他。还意味着迪克会想花很多时间陪他。想要不迷－不分心，将会非常非常难。

“是啊。而且，你知道的，我一个人住公寓挺孤单的。”迪克继续说道，达米安在心里念了句 **“哦不”** ，但他说不清此刻他的心情到底是惊恐还是兴奋。“你愿意过来陪我吗？”

“我不能。”话语脱口而出，达米安被自己粗鲁的语气吓了一跳。气冲冲的？那绝对不是他想要的效果。

“为什么不能？你还没上大学，你不用上班，而且你手头也没有要忙的案子。来嘛蝙蝠宝宝，我们可以一起吃素食披萨，跑纪录片马拉松……晚上出去飞一圈，重温旧日时光。”迪克劝道。

“你的公寓就是个狗窝。”达米安抗拒地交叉起手臂。

“没那么糟好吗！我的公寓甚至挺干净的。”迪克看起来有点被冒犯了。

“暂时。”达米安轻蔑地哼了一声。

“拜托，我都已经和布鲁斯说过了。”迪克换了种策略。达米安眯起了眼睛。 **卑鄙** 。

“你不会做饭，而我拒绝吃外卖。”达米安坚定地说道。

“嘿，我不会让你饿肚子的。”迪克抱怨道。达米安怀疑地看着他，于是迪克开玩笑地踢了他一脚。“要是你愿意来，我保证会宠坏你。”

听起来真是太好了。

“等一下，先别急着拒绝，你可以今天来住一晚上，明天再决定。”迪克在达米安能说任何话前提议道。

“如果那时我还是拒绝呢？”达米安眯着眼睛问道。

“那你就白天再回蝙蝠洞呗。现在很晚了，我们离大宅又挺远的。”

“操你的格雷森。”达米安把声音压低，咒骂着，这样就没人听到他违背了社会礼仪。但见鬼的迪克绝对是有预谋的。

迪克哈哈大笑，跳下了建筑物，朝着他某个假名下的一套公寓的方向跑去。

达米安又骂了两句，然后跟上了他。

——————

“制服放在那就行，我一会儿给你拿些干净衣服。”迪克重设了警报，然后立刻开始脱掉自己的制服。蓝黑色制服下沿卷起，露出伤痕累累的麦色皮肤和线条分明的肌肉。当迪克将他的胳膊举过头顶并发出一声绝对只应该存在于色情片里的呻吟时，达米安不得不控制自己移开视线。

“还没洗澡，我不想换干净衣服。”达米安咕哝着试图无视迪克的腰带和裤子落在地板上的声音。他最好还是把注意力放在解除自己制服的机关上。

“浴室在左边。呃，不过，你能不能先帮我个小忙？”迪克问道。

“什么？”达米安简短地回应。神呐救救他，迪克站在那努力盯着肩膀，只穿了条拳击短裤。

“我觉得我好像需要缝几针，能帮个忙吗？”迪克指着自己的伤口，血正沿着他的手臂往下流，滴落在地板上。

“格雷森你到底是怎么活到现在还没流血至死的？”达米安抱怨着按住了他，拿出了医疗包。

“我觉得你对我信心不足蝙蝠宝宝－嗷！轻点！大多数时候罪犯们都砍不到我。”迪克说着缩了一下，达米安一手紧紧按住他不动，另一手开始缝针。

“你的情人们从没注意过还真是个奇迹。”达米安无视了他的反驳，“他们一定都是蠢货。”

“喂！和我约会的都是些很好的人。”迪克抗议。

“哈。”达米安厌恶地撇嘴。虽然说实话，和迪克约会的人得到他的认可的概率大概比0%还小，“那那些 **很好的** 人中怎么没有一个来陪你？”

“我有段时间没和任何人约会了。”迪克耸耸一边肩膀。达米安把缝线尾打结的动作可能粗暴了点，不过有谁会注意到呢？

“我很肯定你会找到人陪你的。”达米安轻声说道。

“是吗？但我不想随便找个人。我想要 **你** 。”迪克皱眉。

达米安呼吸困难。这种时刻能让他想起是为什么留下来是个糟糕的主意。他生硬地转身离开，但迪克抓住了他的手臂，将他拉了回来。

上帝啊救救他，迪克的眼睛为什么这么 **蓝** 。

“你真的这么不想和我呆在一起吗？”迪克问道，他声音里的有种小心维持的冷静，达米安知道他的那种冷静是为了掩盖受伤。

“不是！我只是－”达米安从咬紧的牙关中挤出一声挫败的叹息。他不知道该说什么。他不想伤害迪克但他不知道除此之外还有什么办法能让他离他稍微远一点。哪怕是现在，迪克都还在把他拉得更近，伸出手温柔地将达米安的头发往后拨，好更清楚地看到他的脸。

达米安想知道迪克会不会这样抚摸他的情人。

“达米。达米，拜托了蝙蝠宝宝告诉我你的小脑袋里到底在想什么。”迪克担忧地说，“你整个晚上都不对劲，甚至早在我邀请你住过来之前你就在紧张不安了。”

“我来这里不是为了被审问。”达米安阴沉沉地说，虽然有一部分的他享受着意识到迪克整个晚上都在关注他，想着他。

“那 **为** 什么呢？你和我都知道如果你不想来，’天晚了’不能阻止你回去。”迪克指出。

“因为……”达米安顿住了。他的视线向下移了一点，然后发现他有只手正搭在迪克的腿上。他的大腿上有几根隐约可见的血管，让达米安有点想描摹，或许，用舌头。他想知道迪克会怎么反应，会发出什么样的声音－

“达米？”

“没什么好担心的，我会没事的。”达米安低声说着，移开了视线，“你刚才说要给我拿干净衣服洗完澡穿？”

迪克仔细盯了他一会，然后叹了口气：“……是的。床边上的抽屉里有。”达米安点了点头，离开了。

达米安走进迪克的卧室，跪在床边，在柔软的衬衫和裤子里翻找他穿起来不会显得滑稽可笑的衣服。他快要失去控制了。他必须赶在这愚蠢的迷恋毁掉他人生中为数不多的真正美好的关系之一前控制住自己的感情。这不可能有那么困难。他要做的只是更加 **坚定** 地告诉自己他真的不想要－

他突然瞥到床底下似乎有一些看起来怪怪的皮带。达米安有预感自己将会后悔，但他是一只蝙蝠，到处窥探是他的本能……他冲着他手里的皮带皱起了眉头。这玩意看起来像是……系带之类的东西，但上面有很多多余的环套和钩子，这种不实用的东西迪克是用来干什－

达米安猛地涨红了脸，狠狠扔开系带。他突然想明白了这个系带会把使用者打开成一个什么姿势，至少那是最可能的用途。他把系带踢回床底，抓起衣服跑去洗澡。

“ **操** 。”达米安咒骂着粗暴地脱掉自己的制服。这可不是什么开开玩笑的礼物，那些皮带的边缘有磨损和软化的痕迹：这是迪克 **用过** 的东西。“操操操！”

达米安靠在瓷砖上，试图专注于数清自己被水打湿贴在脖子和额头上的头发根数，试图不去想迪克－柔韧的，美丽的，关心他的迪克－赤裸着，弯曲着，被系带绑着…哪怕被固定成那样一个姿势，他也还会气喘吁吁地大笑。他极度渴望的时候看起来会多么－达米安哽咽着发出一声痛苦的啜泣，想象着那个画面，快速而粗鲁地撸动着自己。

羞耻。他感到羞耻，但他停不下来。

他突然想知道迪克会更喜欢被绑住，还是将他的伴侣绑住？达米安的柔韧性不如第一任罗宾那么好，被打开到那个程度让他的韧带不舒服。会让他的韧带疼痛。而与此同时他身体的其他部分会因为太过渴望迪克的碰触而感到疼痛。渴望年长者接过控制权，让最小的罗宾体验到 **不可思议** 的感觉.

“格雷森…”达米安轻柔地低语着，在自己手里达到了高潮。他静静地靠着墙，拒绝看他所作所为的证据被冲进排水口。

因为突然间，仅仅是知道迪克在产生任何把达米安绑起来操的念头之前就会跳上火箭、头也不回地离开，似乎不足够阻止他想要他了。从来都不够。他 **想要** ，太想要了。

他开始怀疑他可能真的无法控制这份渴望了。


	3. Chapter 3

_迪克的手沿着达米安的背向下滑，握住他的胯骨向前推，好更细致地舔弄他。达米安弓起了身体，浑身发热，大汗淋漓。他想要迪克碰他，他想要迪克的手撸动他，爱抚他，在他高潮来临时稳稳托住他。_

_“格雷森，格雷森求你了！”他乞求着。没什么好羞耻的，他感觉很好，迪克让他感觉很好……但他还想要更多，只是他不知道他想要的是什么。_

_“达米，达米，你做的很好，太完美了，我爱你，达米。”迪克贴着他的皮肤轻声说着，亲吻着他的腹部，然后又将头埋了下去。那触感和赞美让达米安晕乎乎的。他眼前发黑，耳中轰鸣作响，仿佛他的渴求正将他淹没，使他窒息。而迪克牢牢地握住他，一遍遍地诉说着他有多爱他。_

_“理查德……”达米安喃喃着高潮了，快感中有种不舒服的温暖蔓延开来。他试着抓住这种感觉，试着－_

**咔啦**

达米安猛然惊醒－隔壁房间传来什么东西被打碎的声音，紧接着是一长串精彩纷呈的咒骂。达米安环视周围，这才记起他昨天晚上在迪克的沙发上睡着了。

“你打碎了什么？”他睡意朦胧地喊道，有点恼火被弄醒了。毕竟他刚才做了个挺不错的梦。

“操，抱歉把你吵醒了，小D。就只是，我碰掉了我的咖啡杯。最好别光脚走过来，我马上弄干净。”迪克喊道。达米回应以一声牢骚。他有点想睡回去。现在还很早，而昨天他和迪克到了天亮才睡着。但不幸的是，他的衣服里面黏糊糊的，感觉恶心极了。

达米安默默感谢了无论是哪路神明让迪克此刻正在厨房忙活，然后冲进了浴室。他用一大堆纸巾尽可能地擦干净内裤和汗衫，然后用一块湿抹布卷起衣服。他溜进迪克房间里，把这团东西塞到迪克那堆体积可观的脏衣服里面，然后再一次跪到迪克床边，开始在他的干净衣服里翻找。这次他小心地不往床底下看。

“达米－哦操！抱歉。”迪克不小心走了进来。

“什么事，格雷森？”达米安挑眉，问道。迪克看到他没穿衣服的次数足够多，更何况他很肯定自己身上的上衣足以遮住他的屁股。但迪克不知怎么仍有些慌乱，不敢看向他。

“就想问问你早饭吃不吃华夫饼……”迪克挠了挠头。

“你会做华夫饼？”达米安用怀疑的语气问道。

“好吧，是那种速冻的华夫饼，烤一下就行，不过味道不坏。”迪克辩解道。

“哈，懂了。”达米安皱起鼻子，“行吧，总好过麦片。”

“嘿，麦片可是天赐的礼物。”迪克抗议。

“我非常肯定你吃的那玩意儿75%就是纯糖。”达米安嘟囔着，抓了一条牛仔裤穿上。不穿内裤感觉有点不舒服，但他不穿迪克的内裤，“你的动脉还没因为你的不健康饮食而塞住真是个奇迹。”

“说的好像我只吃垃圾食品一样。我一定得告诉你，我昨天可是吃了蔬菜的。”迪克说道，看上去有点心虚。

“伟大的成就啊。”达米安讽刺地赞扬道，“不会是指汉堡包里的那片生菜吧？”

“闭上你的嘴。”迪克大笑着走来，伸出手臂，似乎要像往常一样搂住他，但半路突然变了主意，改为了落在他胳膊上的玩笑般的一拳。达米安皱起了眉头，但迪克只是耸耸肩，“来吧小王子，我们去给你弄点吃的。”

————————

达米安趴在大宅外的一块草坪上写生。提图斯正在周围到处嗅嗅，时不时疯跑起来追鸟。这只年迈的大狗有时似乎坚信他自己还是一只小狗崽。

后来他发现，结果是自己根本用不着费心拒绝迪克的邀请，因为显然杰森也来到了哥谭，并且也在查同一宗案子，于是他们两个决定合作。达米安有点惊讶，特别是迪克和杰森的关系仍然还有些紧张。不过如果这意味着他不用伤害迪克就能推开他的话，他很……好吧，大概也不完全是高兴－因为他内心很大一部分只想和迪克在一起住个一两个星期－总之，他松了口气，事态的发展对他是有利的。他想，既然杰森没再杀人了，至少没再在蝙蝠们看得到的地方杀人了，那么迪克和他合作应该没什么问题。

即使这一切感觉像是达米安突然被推到了一边。

当后来迪克一直没能来拜访，并且几个月都没打来电话时，这种感觉渐渐变得难以忽视。达米安几乎觉得迪克是在躲着他，但他想不出来他为什么要这么做。

这段时间，他见到 **杰森** 的次数都比见到迪克要多。红头罩会频繁地因为这样那样的原因过来一趟。在那些拜访期间，提姆会令人恶心地明显精心打扮、面带兴奋，杰森向他咧开坏笑，而布鲁斯看上去心烦意乱。

————————

达米安一点也不关心这两个显而易见正跳着求偶舞的家伙。但让他心烦的是，当某一天提姆指出迪克最近没怎么来的时候，杰森开始哈哈大笑。当达米安插嘴，要求得知什么事这么可笑时，杰森露出一个“有些事我知道你不知道”坏笑。

“别担心，黄金男孩不过是正在经历一场感情危机。”杰森愉悦地说道，仿佛在讲某个特别好笑的内部笑话。

达米安咬紧了牙关，他不得不强迫自己松开铅笔，否则他就要把它捏断了。他本以为和迪克保持距离能遏制自己对他的痴迷，维持他们间那段他非常珍视的关系的正常。现在他得到了他想要的距离，但他仍然无可救药地爱着年长的男孩。他想要他，以任何他被允许的方式都行。如果这意味着维持一段非常纯洁的兄弟情，他愿意接受。他很高兴。

他只希望迪克 **在** 这里。

内心深处有一部分的他害怕迪克如此冷淡的原因是，不知怎的他发现了达米安的小秘密，因此心生厌恶。他知道那是不可能的，但他想不到其他的理由。

“提图斯，过来。”达米安喊了声，收起他的素描簿和铅笔。大丹犬蹦跳着跟在他脚后，开心地吐着舌头。达米安把响亮地舔水喝的狗狗留在了厨房，自己上了楼。

他心情糟透了。他不想和任何人交谈，或许，除了迪克。虽然在这种心情中他大概会说出什么让自己后悔的话，比如迪克居然信任 **杰森** 甚过 **他** ，因为显然无论发生了什么，他都告诉了杰森，而他却什么都不知道。

某间空房间里传来一声奇怪的动静。达米安皱起眉头，前去调查。他朝里窥探了一眼，然后呆住了。

杰森把提姆顶在墙上，他们正激烈地接吻。提姆的一条腿盘在杰森腰间，而杰森的一只手明显正在提姆的腿间动作。不管他正在做什么，那都让提姆发出了细碎的愉悦的喘息，并摆动着他的臀部。

“杰……”提姆恳求着昂起头。杰森沿着他的喉咙一路亲吻啃咬。

“你想要什么，宝宝鸟？”达米安从未听过杰森如此低沉沙哑的声音，“你想要什么我都会给你。”

“你。你。我只想要你。”提姆伸出手捧住他的脸，杰森靠向他的触碰，扭过头亲吻着他的手心，远比达米安料想的要温柔。

“你已经拥有我了，宝宝鸟。”杰森将提姆放在地板上，温柔地微笑着，“有没有其它愿望？”

“你在戏弄我。”提姆气喘吁吁地笑着，帮着杰森脱掉衣服，“就，快点，操我。”

某种让达米安呆在原地的东西突然消失了，他回过神来，快步走回自己的房间，抵抗住摔上自己的房门的冲动。他不知道为什么他这么生气。可能是他一直把提姆归为自己这类无望的单恋者。可能他在气他们居然能在一起，而他和迪克一如既往地离得远远的。也可能是耻于承认刚才的场景居然让他浑身燥热。

达米安努力不去回想，直直地走到书柜前，把素描簿塞回去。素描簿没法完全放进去。是书柜后面的暗格没关好。自从收到迪克送的性爱玩具后，达米安还没再碰过它们，似乎哪里有条无形的界线，他害怕一旦越过就回不去了。

但是现在他感觉又难过又生气又性奋完全没心思遵循社会行为规范。他想念迪克了，管它的。

达米安随手拿出一个玩具，然后锁上了房门。他脱光衣服躺到床上，感到自己的皮肤正因为他要做的事而一阵刺痒。

他拿出来的玩具是某种震动棒，看起来像是一根棍子，上面串着一串逐渐增大的珠子，把手上还有不同震动模式的设置按钮。最后一粒珠子只比拳头小一圈，达米安觉得大概没有人能吞下。不过这只是他的个人观点。

他没勇敢到一开始就试着把这个放进身体里，即使他知道最后他肯定会那么做。但他还从未碰过自己的后穴，那个主意听上去有点吓人。如果迪克在这，他肯定会毫不犹豫地尝试，只要能让他留下来。于是他想象着迪克真的在这里，而自己在向他展示他的身体能完美地打开、吞下他，只要迪克愿意……

达米安咬住了嘴唇，他的分身已经因为想象的场景完全硬了。他打开了震动模式，调到最低档。一开始他不敢冒险，就只是用震动棒触碰身体，试着习惯那感觉。然后他小心地把震动棒贴上自己的乳头，那感觉让他想扭动身体。他玩了一会震动设置按钮，试验了更用力地按下调高按钮。他不知道随之而来的感觉是不是快感，但那让他身体颤抖，呼吸急促，腿无法控制地蹬着。

一开始他以为自己不喜欢那种感觉，于是他把震动棒关了。但他的乳头刺痒起来。他恼火地放下玩具，试着用力揉捏乳头，希望粗暴的动作能让乳头不那么敏感。但所有的尝试都只是让他想要更多却得不到满足。

他翻身趴在床上，把胸口压在床单上。摩擦能让他感觉好点，但同时也刺激着他急需关注的阴茎。

他重新打开玩具，用它触碰自己的阴茎和阴囊。那感觉令人疯狂。感觉太过了同时又感觉不够。他好希望迪克在这里，因为达米安相信他知道该怎么做，他会知道达米安到底需要什么，他会给他，那会很……嗯……

达米安稍微跪起来一点，用震动棒触碰他阴囊后方的皮肤。那感觉很美妙，但会让他的腿本能地夹紧。达米安喘息着皱起了眉头，如果他连腿都张不开，他怎么可能把这东西放进身体里？

他内心有一部分很高兴迪克不在这里目睹他笨拙的探索。

但另一部分则……另一部分则很肯定迪克会 **喜欢** 看到达米安像这样，无法控制自己的本能反应……他很肯定没有什么会更让迪克性奋。

“格雷森……”他把脸埋在床单里，低声呢喃着，刻意无视他的眼睛周围的布料正慢慢被晕湿。他从后面绕过去按压自己的后穴，呜咽着，他的大腿紧绷着死死并拢。他更用力地推挤着，感到他的身体慢慢地被震动棒上第一粒珠子的前部撑开，然后自动地吞下了剩下的半粒。他的内壁绞紧了震动棒前端，他几乎立刻因为震动而埋在床单里尖叫着射了。

达米安喘息着无力地趴了一会。然后对他的所作所为的焦虑终于慢慢地开始揪紧他的心。他畏缩着把玩具的前端弄出自己的身体，试图忽视拖拽带来的轻微的烧灼般疼痛。有润滑剂会好些，但那就要求更多的计划和准备……但如果不是一时因为荷尔蒙和性唤起造成的一时冲动，他不可能做这种事。

他知道迪克从没打算让他使用这些玩具。不然的话，把这样的礼物送给正你和约会的人之外的任何人似乎都是不妥当的。（除非和你有某种非常特别的友谊。他能想象迪克和沃利韦斯特交换这样的礼物的画面。虽然那画面让他很不爽。）迪克几个月前送的这些东西，但现在达米安 **仍然** 觉得自己越过了某条难以言明的界线。但他惊恐地意识到自己想要一次又一次越过那条界线，想要追逐和年长的罗宾在一起的幻想。他不应该，他不能这么做。每过一秒他都将在那片名为迪克格雷森德海中沉沦得更深，直到他失去意志力，在情愫和爱恋中溺毙。达米安告诉他自己他必须抵抗，他要把那些玩具锁起来，再也不要用，最好想都不要想到。

大概吧。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间过得很快，终于，他们开始坦诚相对。

达米安觉得，这一切真正的好笑的地方可能是，即使当他很清楚迪克原本是在开玩笑时，他也没把迪克做的任何事、送他的任何东西当成笑话。

距离上次迪克送礼物已经快过了一年了，而距离他第一次大胆地尝试了那礼物然后经历了这辈子最猛烈的高潮已经过去了一个月……自此之后他羞耻极了，再也没碰过那些玩具。但他的19岁生日快到了，达米安已经没法分清，对于即将收到的迪克的礼物，甚至仅仅是将要见到迪克，他的心情究竟是期待还是惊恐。

已经有整整两个月迪克没来拜访了。

他的理由是在忙案子。但是杰森在查同一个案件，而他跑来见提姆的次数接近荒淫无度，甚至有时干脆把他偷走，带到不知道哪里大搞一场。

一个念头让他的胸口一阵烧灼和疼痛：显然，迪克在躲着大宅。几条被无视的短信则让一切更明朗：他是在躲着达米安。达米安想把训练室的假人统统砍成碎片，然后钻进自己的被窝里再也不出来……他想跳上一辆摩托车冲到迪克面前，命令他告诉自己他做错了什么，以及他怎么样才能弥补自己的过错。

但达米安什么都没做。

杰森和提姆日渐明显的浪漫关系一点也没让一切好过点。他们两个基本上毫不掩饰，所以达米安推断，他的父亲和阿尔弗雷德是在刻意无视现状。就达米安个人而言，他都数次撞见他们搞在一起。达米安觉得他们比任何他能找到的色情片都要淫秽，而且非常可能也比任何色情片都变态。有那么一两次杰森其实注意到了他，然后他坏笑着冲他眨了眨眼。

每次撞见他们，达米安总会咆哮着，愤怒地跺脚走开，假装他没性奋，也没有想到越来越多的他希望能让迪克对他做的和他能对迪克做的事。

然后，他的生日到了。

一切如常，除了……除了迪克没有来。

他把一份礼物寄给了阿尔弗雷德，让他在生日这天转交给达米安。只有一份礼物，是一把漂亮的、魔法加持过的剑，削铁如泥，而且很可能削超人类也是同样的效果。达米安非常喜欢，但他更想见到迪克。而今年玩笑礼物的缺席则向他大声地喊着一些达米安不想听的话。

_我觉得我们可能过了适合开玩笑的年纪了。_

迪克的便条上这么写道。那便条被他揉成一团扔进了废纸篓，却仍像个幽灵一样在他脑子里纠缠着他。迪克在拉开他们之间的距离。尽管几个月前那正是达米安的计划，但当他成为被拉开距离的那一方时，那依然很伤人。他不想他们变得疏远。他已经接受了他无法遏制自己对最年长的罗宾的渴望，但他也能知道自己永远不会表现出来，他能保证。现在他只是想要迪克回来……

“喂，恶魔崽子，在不？”杰森咕哝着叩叩他的房门。

“显而易见。现在是午夜。”达米安瞪着他。这个点他还能去哪？今晚没有夜巡，迪克又在躲着他。

“是啊是啊，而且你 **显而易见** 需要睡美容觉。”杰森翻了个白眼，走进房间。

“你来干什么，陶徳？”达米安问道，他已经在思考怎么赶走他了。一般不用他做什么，在杰森还在刺客联盟的时候，他们两人就已经认识了。如今他们都会给对方留出足够多的个人空间。他和杰森并不厌恶彼此，不像过去他和提姆。但大多数时候他们也不过是能够容忍对方的存在罢了。

“生日快乐。”杰森说着把一个包裹扔向达米安的脸。

“你从不送我礼物。”达米安接住包裹，语气怀疑地指出。

“没错。不是我的。大鸟似乎忘了送过来，我觉得我最好还是顺路带来。我可不想看他的哀怨脸，毕竟他挑了那么久。”杰森烦躁地哼了一声。

“他挑了很久？这是什么？”达米安问道，心跳得很快。包裹上的标签写的是他的名字，但下面的话都被涂掉了。迪克准备了二号礼物。但他为什么决定不送给他？

“鬼知道。”杰森耸耸肩，“我又没看。”

“哦。”达米安吞咽了一口。感谢上帝的怜悯。

“回头见，小子。”杰森咧嘴笑着在他头上乱揉了一把，“这一年努力别被弄死了 。”

“滚去操德雷克。”达米安甩开他，摆了个恼火的表情。

“哦，我会的。”杰森的笑容变的有些锋利，达米安重重地吞咽，猛然意识到成为他的注意力焦点将会是一件非常有压力的事。然后年长的罗宾转身离开了。

达米安锁好房门，迟疑地打开了礼物。

他长长地缓缓地吐出一口气，热度涌上脸颊：盒子里是19条内裤。情趣内裤。而且，还全是 **夜翼** 主题的情趣内裤。他现在能理解为什么迪克最后决定不送给他了。同时，他非常感谢，无论如何，杰森把它们送了过来。

带着一点恐惧，他想着，这不是不意味着迪克知道了他的秘密？那是他躲着他的原因吗？发现达米安以那种方式爱着他让他反感了？但，如果他知道了，他就不会为他买情趣内裤了。如果他知道了，他会试图在他们之间划清界线。

达米安想不明白。

但不管怎样，他脱掉了自己的衣服，开始试穿第一条内裤。

那是条T字裤，底料是黑色的丝绸。T字裤整体设计成一道V字型电光蓝条纹，条纹的两端在他身后相接。布料很凉爽，贴在他皮肤上的感觉让一阵电流沿着他的脊椎往上窜。他本以为T字裤会不舒服地困住他的阴茎，但后来他意识到，只要他不勃起，T字裤其实还挺舒服的。他好奇迪克买这条内裤的时候知不知道。

当他看向镜子的那一刻，他不再好奇迪克想过什么，会想什么了：他看起来……很性感。

T字裤把注意力拉向了他的光滑的长腿。夜翼蓝则以一种抓人眼球的方式凸显了他的臀部曲线。他的臀部曲线没迪克的那么鲜明，但穿着这条内裤却足以显得……可爱，而非色情，达米安还挺喜欢的。

于是接下来就是一场出乎意料的、没有观众的内裤时装秀。他试穿了所有内裤，转身、弯腰、做拉伸，以各种方式检查的自己的反应。他发现自己比原本以为地更喜欢情趣内裤的T字型设计。他发现自己不喜欢裆部采用蕾丝或其他粗糙布料的内裤，因为他的阴茎被令人发痒的布料包住的感觉相当不愉快。他还发现相比那些露骨的而言，自己更喜欢含蓄夜翼标志设计。

迪克在凌晨2点打来了电话，语气惊慌。

_“_ _很抱歉吵醒你蝙蝠宝宝，但是，杰森有没有来过？”_ 他的声音听起来非常紧张。

“几个钟头前来过一趟，怎么了？”达米安问道。

_“_ _我－他，呃，有没有给你什么东西？”_ 迪克试图让自己听上去只是随便问问。

“你是指那些你买给我的内裤吗？”达米安干巴巴地说。

_“……_ _操。”_

“你为什么没把它们送给我？你都已经买了，而且内裤又不是这些年你送过的最羞耻的礼物。”达米安指出，虽然他正踮起脚尖，看着镜子里T字裤的带子勒住他臀瓣绷紧的肌肉。景象还挺悦人的。

_“_ _我不知道，我只是……觉得一直送你些最后会被扔进垃圾桶的礼物像是种浪费，你不觉得吗？”_ 那听上去并不是他真正想说的，不过……

“你真的觉得我会扔掉任何一件礼物？即使它让我尴尬？你应该知道我不会做那么不礼貌的事，格雷森。”达米安嘲讽道。让他以为他只是礼貌吧，迪克不需要知道他送的所有礼物他都喜欢。

_“_ _等等，你全都留着了？”_ 迪克声音里的紧张感又回来了，但其下有一丝……什么。

“好吧，除了那款日本虚拟约会游戏，那个被德雷克偷走了。说真的格雷森，我与人相处的能力真的糟糕到了需要电脑按照剧本一步一步教我约会的地步了吗？”达米安尖刻地说道，即使此刻他正躺在床上感受着丝绸在他光滑的皮肤上摩擦的感觉。他似乎明白了他为什么喜欢这些内裤了：它们让他看上去很有魅力。让他看上去性感，自信，大胆非凡。

_“_ _我知道不是，蝙蝠宝宝。那些礼物本该只是玩笑的。”_ 迪克回答道。

“我知道。”达米安说，他在想，那么现在这个情况是在开谁的玩笑呢？他，还是迪克？

“我最近做过什么冒犯到你的事吗？”达米安突然开口问道。

_“_ _什么？没有！当然没有！你怎么会这么想？”_ 迪克的惊讶听起来真心实意。达米安闭上眼睛，感到些许宽慰。

“你最近一直在躲着我。”他轻轻地说道。

_“_ _我……”_ 达米安能从他的声音里听到畏缩， _“抱歉小D，只是我最近经历了些烂事。我不想把你卷进来。”_

“卷进去也好过见不到你。”他来不及阻止，话语便脱口而出。

一拍寂静，然后电话那头传来一声尖锐的吸气声。

_“_ _哦天哪小D，我下次见到你的时候，准备好迎接一大堆熊抱吧。”_ 迪克最终开口说道。

“你敢。”达米安威胁道。迪克笑了起来，听起来比他一开始打来时轻松多了。

_“_ _我也爱你，蝙蝠宝宝，下次见～”_


	5. Chapter 5

达米安对自己说，他受够了迪克格雷森的玩具。每天早上他都会对自己发誓，尽可能地忘掉前一天晚上的性幻想，然后投身日常生活，并假装他没有穿迪克送的内裤比穿他自己的的内裤还多。

接下来，每晚夜巡归来，他都会打开书柜后的暗格，挑一个玩具。他默默地辩解道，他在青少年时期抑制了所有与性有关的冲动和行为，所以现在他至少得有所体验才能决定他作为成年人的喜好。如果他对自己的身体完全陌生，他不会愿意考虑和迪－和任何人展开一段包含性的关系。

即使这个理由听起来合情合理，也无法消除被性幻想取悦时的羞耻感。

一部分的达米安真心地希望他的夜间活动不要被任何人发现，而另一部分则想象着迪克撞见他在用他送的工具。也许他会帮一手。即使他非常清楚如果迪克发现了这一切，那将会是一场灾难，但这仍是他最频繁的性幻想之一。

让达米安倍感挫败的是，他至今还没弄明白怎么把那些玩具里的任何一根振动棒不引起疼痛地放进身体里。如果他兴致高昂的话，些许疼痛没什么问题。但把任何一根玩具完全放进身体里的尝试总会以半路爆发一阵窜上脊椎的不舒服的痛感为结局。他感到挫败。但他拒绝在网上查正确的方法－这不仅仅是骄傲的问题，鬼知道蝙蝠家族里有多少黑客，这太不 **安全** 了。而且，他 **询问** 别人的可能性比他上网查怎么做的可能性还低得多。

他真正希望的是迪克告诉他怎么做。最好……展示给他看。尽管他明白那大概永远只可能发生在他的幻想里。但他只是不知道怎么－操，他完全不知道怎么办。

今晚他的夜巡结束得太早了。他的父亲有事外出了，阿尔弗雷德睡了，而提姆在杰森那儿度周末。于是达米安决定给夜间游戏增加一点冒险精神。

首先他拿了一对隐蔽的乳夹，撩起上衣，夹好。放下衣服的时候，他闭上了眼睛。柔软的布料逗弄着极度敏感的两点，只需要最轻的一点摩擦就能让他浑身发热。然后他拿了一个小跳蛋，设好定时器，然后小心地塞进身体里，直到它滑进深处，只留电线挂在他的腿间。那个跳蛋很小，他正常站立的时候都不怎么感觉得到，但仅仅是知道它在他身体里，而没人会发现，几乎就足够刺激了。

但这还不是这个玩具最棒的地方。

他的心因为羞耻和兴奋而加速跳动着。达米安把夜翼内裤和自己的外裤穿好，然后爬出窗户，爬上了屋顶。

没人能看到他，而且即使他们看得到，他们也看不出异样。但暴露在外，而身体里面的小跳蛋开始振动的感觉刺激极了。他能感觉到柔软的丝绸和蕾丝勒着他开始变硬的阴茎。他想象迪克出现，将他压在屋顶上，脱下他的裤子，让他羞耻地展示自己。他想象迪克用折磨人的速度慢慢将他后穴里的玩具拽出来，看清是他送给他的那个后，又邪恶地微笑把它塞了回去。

 _“_ _我下流的小罗宾。”_ 他想象着迪克对他说道。

达米安隔着衣服揉弄夹着乳夹的乳头，一声颤抖的喘息滑了出来。在第一个晚上他就发现了，玩弄乳头是他自慰时最喜欢的事情之一。那会让他迅速地达到高潮。而且乳夹会让他更加敏感。虽然他没测试过－主要是因为如果那是真的那也太丢脸了－但他怀疑也许时间够长的话，可能仅仅是被玩弄乳头就能让他射出来。

达米安蜷起了脚趾，跳蛋柔和地振动着，然后慢慢地停止了。几分钟后振动又会开始，然后停止，周而复始。每次的强度都会提高一点，直到达米安决定关掉它。他将手伸进衣服里，轻轻扯了扯乳夹。他决定跳蛋再振一个周期后就把它们摘掉，夹的太久会不舒服。

但另一方面，内裤则感觉非常舒服。丝绸的触感令人上瘾，T字裤缺省的布料使他更灵活，所以有时他会在制服下穿条T字裤。他不想把内裤弄脏，因为他只能趁阿尔弗雷德不在的时候找机会不引起注意地洗干净这些内裤。不过，他仍然不想脱掉它们。

他想象了一下迪克看见他穿这些内裤的反应，也许他也会更愿意他穿着它们？

快感的积累突然被一声摩托车接近大宅的声音打断。达米安皱起眉头。那听起来不太像杰森的车那充满攻击性的咆哮－而且，杰森现在应该正在致力于把提姆操到脑子一片空白。不对，那声音听起来更像柔和的呼噜声。

达米安探出头看了一眼，立刻被一阵恐慌和一丝尖锐的性奋袭击了。当摩托车停在大宅门前的灯下时，他认出了那熟悉的蓝黑色标志。达米安隔着裤子攥住自己的阴茎－当他看见迪克步伐轻快地走到台阶前时，他的阴茎一点帮助也没有地抽动了一下。迪克大概会拜访蝙蝠洞和达米安的房间，但先后顺序不确定。如果他先去了蝙蝠洞，那么达米安还有时间掩盖他干了什么，或许还有时间先把自己的现状迅速解决一下，然后头脑清醒地面对迪克。但如果他先去达米安的房间－

迪克看起来看见了他，他咧嘴笑了，然后以一个杂技演员的优雅动作几步助跑翻身上墙，达米安有点恐慌。好吧，他是有过很多关于迪克抓到他了的性幻想，但他不是真的想被抓到。他在想他能不能借故先去下卫生间－但，不行，他房间里的暗格还没关好，他不想迪克看到里面的东西。

粗心大意，他斥责他自己。他在自己的空间里太放松了，他竟然大意了。

“嘿，小D！”迪克欢快地打招呼。

“格雷森，”达米安有点僵硬地点点头。天很黑，迪克可能看不出他有多硬。

“哇，今天晚上这么糟糕哈？”迪克吹了声口哨，似乎立刻察觉到了他声音里的紧张。达米安僵硬地耸耸肩，希望能使对方退却。但迪克看起来永远不知道什么时候该走开别管，于是他只是一屁股坐在达米安身边，“想和我聊聊嘛？”

“不想。”达米安坚定地说道，但无法让他的呼吸不要急促起来－他身体里的玩具又开始振动了。他努力不要颤抖，清楚地知道他的渴望与爱恋对象正注视着他，“你来干什么？”

“来见见你。”迪克有点歉疚地回答道，“我意识到我最近对你不太公平。最近我一直在处理一些私人的破事儿，我有点担心你会觉得我在疏远你……而且杰森提到你看起来不太开心……我很抱歉我最近一直没来陪你。”

“陶徳说我不开心？”达米安挣扎着让保持语气的平稳，玩具快把他逼疯了。

“好吧……他的原话可能是 _‘甚至比正常模式还他妈见鬼的尖酸刻薄’_ ，所以我差不多翻译了一下。”迪克承认道。

“哈，真惊讶他还能注意到任何德雷克的屁股之外的事。”达米安哼了一声，同时他清楚地意识到他的阴茎漏出的前液正将他的运动裤弄湿。他真的很想伸手下去按住自己，只要撸几下他就要到了。但迪克正看着他，他没可能那么做。

“这和提姆有什么关系？”迪克皱着眉头问道。

“没什么关系。只是他和陶徳操在一起的时间如此多，我很惊讶他们还能注意到其他任何事。”达米安耸耸肩，很高兴迪克的注意力转移了。

“等等， **什么** ？！”迪克倒抽了一口气。

“说实话，是不是所有人都瞎了？”达米安嘲讽着试图不着痕迹地调整一下坐姿。

“你肯定吗？”迪克看起来仍然有些不敢相信。

“我撞见过他们搞在一起，所以是的，我非常肯定。”达米安不客气地说道。

“见鬼。”迪克喃喃着，一手耙着自己的头发，“ **见鬼** 。我不能相信－见鬼，布鲁斯会抓狂的。”

“可能性非常高。”达米安同意。

“见鬼……我需要喝一杯。”迪克喃喃着。

“我不知道你喝酒。”达米安皱起眉头，不确定他是不是有点介意。

“不常喝，但我现在需要把杰和提姆搞在一起的画面赶出脑海。”迪克露出一个痛苦的表情，站了起来。然后他向着达米安微微一笑，伸出一只手，“想一起来吗？”

达米安盯着他伸出的手，茫然地眨着眼睛。玩具终于停下来，他终于能稍稍清醒地思考了。

“我还没到21岁。”他说。

“呃，你是还差一年多点，不过对我来说，差的不多啦。”迪克耸肩，“再说了，圣诞节的时候，布鲁斯允许你喝蛋酒。所以我觉得大概没什么问题。”

“……好吧。”他让步了。他不太喜欢酒精，但他的确想和迪克呆在一起……即使对方是在一个不太理想的时刻前来拜访。

他们从靠近厨房的一扇窗爬进了大宅。趁着迪克去储藏室拿酒，达米安迅速把自己关进卫生间，摘下乳夹，拽出跳蛋。当他把玩具安全地藏起来时，他的焦虑终于消失了……一起消失的还有他可能会被发现的隐秘的兴奋。他花了一会儿让他的身体也冷静下来，尽管那不是一般的难。

“天啊蝙蝠宝宝，可够久的。你是去打了好几场硬仗吗？”当他回来的时候，迪克调笑道。

“我看出来你的幽默感在你离开期间一点也没提高。”达米安轻蔑地回答道，而迪克窃笑起来。

“然而你依然爱我。”迪克哼唱着把不情愿的达米安搂进一个抱抱里。他不会知道他那话说得有多准确。

两人找了个空起居室舒舒服服地安顿下来。达米安自己小心翼翼地坐在沙发上。部分因为他的皮肤仍然过于敏感，另一部分是因为他不赞成迪克那样有失体面的大字瘫在沙发上－尽管不知怎的竟丝毫未减他的优雅和魅力。

达米安看了一眼迪克用来给他们倒酒的大玻璃杯，扬起了眉毛。

“你是在试着让今夜的结局变成我们两个酒精中毒吗？”他质疑道。

“有点儿信心啦，我知道我的极限在哪。而且我会照顾好你，不让你喝过头的，”迪克笑着把酒杯递给他，“但我有说过我们的任务是稍微放松一下吧？我突然意识到我还没见过你喝醉的样子呢，我有点好奇了。”

“你知道的，这无法改变事实上陶徳和德雷克正－”

“嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘嘘！现在让我们忘掉那些画面。现实可以等到明天再说。”迪克将一根手指按在达米安嘴唇上让他噤声。手指上粗糙的老茧压在达米安柔软的嘴唇上的感觉很奇妙，让他突然产生了伸出舌头舔舔看的欲望。但他只是拍开了迪克的手，喝了一大口酒。

达米安皱着脸露出一个痛苦的表情。灼烧感一路流进胃里，他的胃似乎烧了起来。两秒之后回味涌了上来，像是从口腔内部猛揍了他的鼻子一拳。这感觉太糟了，他想吐。

他愤怒地瞪着迪克，后者正因为他的表情爆发一阵阵大笑。

“这是什么鬼东西？”达米安低声咆哮道。

“品质超高的鬼东西，很可能每瓶花了布鲁斯1000刀。我以为小王子会欣赏呢，看来我错了。”迪克笑着喝了一口酒，蓝眼睛闪闪发亮。

“这是毒药。”达米安大声宣布，然后也喝了一口，只是证明他不是懦夫。

“上帝啊蝙蝠宝宝，你真是太可爱了。”迪克揉着他的头发。达米安怒瞪他，然后一口喝干自己的酒，伸出杯子要求续酒。迪克扬起了一边眉毛，又倒满杯子。

当他第四次伸出杯子要求续酒的时候，达米安决定了，虽然他恨酒精，但酒精并不是世界上最糟糕的东西。

味道一点也没变好，但达米安大概已经谋杀了足够多的味蕾，现在酒精的味道竟然变得能够忍受了。他不断伸出舌头，用牙齿和嘴唇碰触舌尖。他的舌头感觉怪怪的，像是肌肉麻木了。

“你的小舌头好可爱。”迪克对他说。他在灌醉他自己的路上也走了蛮远的了。

“我还不知道舌头也能是可爱的呢。”达米安咕哝着倒在迪克身边。迪克的手非常令人分心地沿着达米安卷起来的上衣下缘触碰着他胯部的皮肤。

“你的就是。红红的，湿湿的，小小的，从你的小嘴巴里露出一点儿来。对男人会有影响的，知道吗。”迪克口齿不清地对他说着，在达米安的鼻子上戏谑地点了一下。

“什么样的影响？”达米安问道。他的呼吸有点急促，而迪克又喝了一口酒。

“你知道的，很大的影响。”迪克摆了摆手，“让我想对你做一些不好的事。”

“对我做嘛。我想做的。”达米安坦白道，他晕乎乎的脑袋导致了他的过于诚实。他翻了个身，好更舒服地靠在迪克身边。他的上衣因此卷得更高了。

迪克的手向上抚摸着新露出的皮肤，轻轻触碰和爱抚着他背上的伤疤和脊椎边的长长的扭曲疤痕。达米安的眼睛微微闭上了。

“你不该对我说这样的话蝙蝠宝宝……你根本不知道我想做什么。”迪克皱着眉头一口饮空自己的玻璃杯。

那些话比酒精更高效地点燃了他的血液，让他脑袋眩晕。迪克想过……迪克 **想要** 他。

“ **告诉我。** ”达米安从未听过自己的声音像这样低沉沙哑－强硬，命令，但又有一点不确定。迪克似乎很喜欢。他们靠得太近了，达米安能看到他的瞳孔微微放大，能感觉到他引发的一阵轻微的颤抖。

“天哪 **达米** ……你太……”迪克喃喃着伸出手捧住达米安的脸。达米安靠向他的掌心。迪克用拇指轻轻刷过他的嘴唇。达米安冲动地实践了先前的想法，他伸出舌头，舔上他手指上的老茧。迪克半闭半睁着眼睛，拇指滑进了他的嘴唇。达米安立刻舔吮起他的拇指。他自己都觉得他有点疯。他知道他可能看上去或感觉上去并不那么性感，但他希望热情能弥补他技术上的欠缺。

“操，想过这个。只除了想你舔的不是我的手指。”达米安因为他的暗示发出一声啜泣，开始在迪克胯部磨蹭自己半硬的阴茎。“见鬼的，每次我一想到我有多想操你的小嘴巴我就觉得自己简直是个人渣。”

“求你，”达米安呻吟着吐出迪克的手指，唾液流到了他的下巴上。他醉酒的大脑没法搞定迪克的裤腰带，于是他直接把手按在牛仔裤的裆部用力挤压着，“求你了我们做吧，我也想要。”

“不，我们不能。”迪克气喘吁吁地说道，他听起来并不确定，“我们都喝醉了。那些双方清醒地 **同意** 什么的－操，达米安别－那很重要。”

“我绝对有能力同意。我想要。”达米安低吼着试图在迪克身上磨蹭，却被后者牢牢握住了髋骨。达米安把眼前的刘海别到耳后，让迪克享受到达米安式不赞同表情的全部杀伤力。

“操，我居然没想过小王子可能在床上也是位王子。我应该把这个加进幻想里的。”迪克遗憾地说道，但他眼睛深处有一种凶狠的 **渴望** 。

“是吗？把我带到床上， **理查德** ……你为什么不自己看看，我会是位怎样的王子？”达米安靠在他耳边轻声说道，挑战着，怂恿着迪克跨过自己的顾虑。

“我……”迪克重重地吞咽着，他的阴茎在达米安的掌下明显地跳动了一下。

“嗯，理查德？”迪克似乎因为他的全名从达米安唇间吐出而有些失控，于是达米安又问了一遍。他蹭到年长者的颈窝，用牙叼住迪克脉搏点附近的皮肤，舔吻吮吸。这招他见过杰森使在提姆身上很多次，而每次都能让另一个男孩扭动身体。达米安没失望，迪克发出一声呻吟，他的双手以一种徘徊在崩溃边缘的力道握着达米安的臀部。

“我猜你今晚不一定非得操我的 **嘴** 。”达米安尝试用另一种方式摆动自己的胯部，希望能传达他的意思。迪克流露出的惊讶和欲望则告诉他，他明白了。

“达米，我们 **不能** ……操，这主意糟透了……达米，见鬼，我太想要你了，你得停下，我不能－”迪克痛苦地呻吟着，但他的胯部仍抵着达米安摆动着。

“那就 **别想** 那么多。来嘛理查德，占有我。我做了准备工作，你可以直接插进来。”达米安试图劝诱他。实际上，他可能还需要很多的扩张和润滑。跳蛋的尺寸和阴茎完全没法比。不过他想，如果他能让迪克同意，剩下的都可以商量。

“为什么你－”迪克的声音颤抖着，但接下来他坚定地摇了摇头，“达米安，不行。就算我们足够清醒能够同意－而我 **非常肯定** 我们都不够清醒即使你有不同意见－我也太喝得醉了。我做不到你需要的那么小心。”

“如果我不想你小心地对我呢？”达米安说着，但他还是挫败地倒在迪克胸口，放弃了。他熟知迪克的那种眼神：他已经下定决心了，和他争论将是一场达米安连头脑清醒的时候都从没打赢过的顽固战役。

“猜到了你不想。”迪克声音沙哑地笑了，“但你需要我小心的。即使你天赋异禀－不知怎的，我强烈怀疑－你也不能就直接把东西塞进你身体里啊，尤其是从后面。如果我伤到你了，我永远不会原谅我自己的。”

“但是，等你清醒了，你就会立刻跑掉的。”达米安不开心地喃喃着。

“是啊……”迪克抱紧他，同意道，“我肯定会的。”


	6. Chapter 6

迪克睁开眼，盯着头顶上挂着的那个华美精致的吊灯。他想了好一会儿，才记起来为什么他在这里、为什么他的脑袋好痛、压在他胸口的那团沉甸甸的暖意是怎么回事。然后他的胃部一阵绞痛－这和昨天晚上他喝了多少酒没有任何关系，这只是因为他意识到那些问题的答案是相同的：达米安。

“哦天哪。”他低语着紧紧闭上了眼睛，仿佛这样就能抹除现实，“ **哦天哪** 。”

不能是达米安。几年来，他一直不断对自己重复说着……好吧，也没有几年。几个月前，他才意识到自己对达米安的喜爱远远超出他应有的程度。他曾经是他的 **罗宾** ，他们在达米安才10岁、而迪克自己几乎都还是个孩子的时候就认识了。他对达米安的喜爱向来非常强烈。但那不意味着他被他吸引是正常的。

他－他本来应该 **保护** 达米安。他本来一直将自己视为一个会永远支持达米安的人、一个他永远能够信任的人。他想将年轻的男孩高高托起，他想看到某天他长出翅膀、学会飞翔。

他不该－他－ **想要** 达米安从来都不该是计划的一部分。

但是他确实想要达米安。达米安在他的沙发上过夜的那一晚，迪克才突然意识到这一点。而同时，一个事实被砸进他的脑子里：达米安不再是一个小孩子了。虽然他一直都知道达米安从来不是一个真正的小孩，从他－好吧，差不多是从他出生那天开始，他就再也没被当成小孩子。迪克一直知道，但从没深刻地认识到－直到那天晚上，他听见达米安卷着毯子蜷在他的沙发上，发出一声柔软的、含糊不清的叹息，而那声音绝对不像色情片－但在迪克耳朵里就是那个效果。之后，他又撞见他什么也没穿，只除了一件 **迪克的** 衬衫。接下来他就开始被自己的性幻想吓傻了。光滑的腿，肌肉紧实、伤痕累累的躯体，从浓密的眼睫毛下向上看的、亮闪闪的眼睛，还有皱起的眉毛。

迪克开始努力拉开距离。他本希望能在自己无可救药地爱上达米安前扼杀自己对他的欲望。上帝啊，他还以为他花了那么久和自己理论足够说服自己放弃了，所以再次见到达米安没有问题－他还以为差不多可以让自己重新确认界线，顺便重温他们的关系了。

“干得好啊迪克，”他终于睁开眼睛看向他怀里的熟睡身体，尖刻地对自己说，“哇，你的任务完成得真是出色啊，不是吗？”

达米安在沉睡中仍然皱着眉头。迪克想用亲吻抚平他的眉间，但他遏制住了自己的冲动。他需要在达米安醒来前离开。他们需要谈谈前一个晚上发生的事。迪克需要解释他们像那样抱在一起是不对的。他不该碰他。他不该引诱他。他不该沉醉在那种如此接近亲热的亲密行为中－那是达米安，多年以来他一直在照顾的人……见鬼，可他还是想要他－

首先他得把自己的思路理清。他们相识以来的这么多年来，迪克深刻地认识到一件事：当达米安想做什么而不被允许的时候，你最好有一个非常有说服力的理由。而显然，如果说昨天晚上有什么事让迪克记住了的话，那就是他想要迪克……如果他们现在就谈，最终迪克肯定会让达米安得到他想要的。

但是，偷偷从他身下爬出去，然后让达米安孤身一人在一间空荡荡的没人用的起居室里醒来，仍然感觉不对劲……感觉像是冷酷无情的抛弃。虽然让达米安伤心大概是无法避免的，但没理由的残酷是不必要的。总有一天，达米安会意识到迪克并不适合他。他会意识到，虽然那时伤心，但最后这对他们来说都是件好事。达米安还那么年轻。他现在缠着迪克很可能只是因为他们的关系很亲密，而他并没有很多类似的美好关系可供选择。他的世界还那么小。他需要的是走出去、开拓视野，然后他会发现更好的爱人就在外面等着他。和迪克交往只会让他一直呆在这个小圈子里。

迪克叹了口气，爬出沙发，站了起来，然后抱起了达米安。那并不容易。达米安现在的体型几乎和迪克差不多，至少，他肯定有迪克那么高了。

不过，迪克是个义警。他能把一个体重超标的成人弄出火场，他也肯定能轻松把达米安弄回楼上的房间。感谢上帝，现在早得连阿尔弗雷德都还没有开始走动，至少在他的耻辱游行中没人盘问他。呃，这提醒了他，他得在布鲁斯看到前删除昨晚的监视录像，不然他绝对会被活活剥皮。

把达米安放到床上挺容易的，但把他揪着迪克衣服的手指掰开，然后把他塞进被子则费了点功夫。一般来说，达米安睡觉很浅。但大概是因为他还没能代谢掉昨晚灌进他身体里的所有酒精吧，迪克这么折腾，他的全部反应仅仅是露出了不高兴的表情、然后蜷缩进被子里面。他的心跳和呼吸都非常平稳。他睡得很熟。但等他醒来的时候，他恐怕会经历可怕的宿醉反应。迪克已经体验到了。

他去给他拿水和止痛药，但当他瞥到达米安书柜里一个敞开的格子时，他顿住了。

起初他不能肯定－或者说，是他不敢 **相信** 他看见了什么，但是－ **操** ，他是那个买了那些玩具的人他当然知道它们长什么样。而且，它们的包装盒被拆掉了，那意味着－

** 别想，不要想象达米安－ **

太晚了。

“天哪，蝙蝠宝宝，那本该只是个玩笑的，我……”迪克喃喃着。他送那些礼物的本意只是想烦他，想让达米安皱起鼻子，摆出那副“迪克你真恶心”的表情。夜翼内裤除外。他买那些内裤的时候在想象达米安穿着的效果。那非常不妥当，所以他从没打算真的送出去。但如果达米安留下了其他礼物，迪克突然间想知道……不。不，他不会去检查的。今天他已经让达米安足够失望了。他内心有一个声音在说，也许他应该把那些玩具拿走，毕竟，说真的，那有点－但如果他那么做，他就等于在告诉达米安他知道了，而迪克不是很肯定他能够和达米安讨论那些玩具。即使在此刻，在他的身体里灌满了负罪感的时候，他还是想到对方就硬了。

但是，这些年来，迪克在无视他自身的需求这方面做得越来越熟练了，于是他只是把达米安会需要的水和药片拿来，然后给他留了张便条就离开了。

我们需要谈谈昨天晚上的

我会给你打电话，只要我

我真的很在乎你，但是我们不可以。我非常抱歉，达米。


	7. Chapter 7

达米安在醒来、清醒地记起他为什么糟糕透顶之前就知道他糟糕透顶了，他胸口有那种疼痛，那种持续不断的、让人恼火的疼痛，那是那种当他前一天搞砸了什么－把夜巡搞砸到他的父亲冲着他咆哮的那种彻底的搞砸－然后第二天早上由于连他的骨头深处都有预感醒来将是一件不愉快的事，于是他感到身体不适、不想起床。可惜这一次他不能像往常一样迷迷糊糊地睡回去，因为他的胃正在以一种极具存在感的方式翻搅着。

达米安挣扎着爬进卫生间，抱着马桶吐了。当他终于能呼吸的时候，他气喘吁吁，痛苦不堪。他嘴巴里的味道糟糕极了。他恨死呕吐了。有时在他生病时，他会用纯粹的意志力撑着不吐出来，哪怕他的理智告诉他吐出来会让他感觉好点。他真的恨死呕吐的感觉了。这大概就是为什么在此之前从没人成功说服他喝醉。而昨天晚上他被说服的唯一原因是－

惊慌和恐惧开始冲刷过达米安的身体，他挣扎着试图站起来，结果是引起了胃里另一阵翻搅。他抓住马桶座，倾身向前，把感觉像是他的内脏之类的玩意儿吐了个干净。这一切都不能忍受，不堪入耳的声音，令人不快的感觉……总之恶心极了。他感觉恶心难受。迪克如他所料的拒绝了他。他现在感觉很难受。他被抚养成为下一个亚历山大大帝，而现在他在这里，像个什么可悲的玩意儿一样在卫生间地板上抱着马桶呕吐，就在他的初恋也是他唯一会爱上的人夺路而逃之后。

他非常确定迪克已经跑掉了。他在他自己的房间里醒来，这意味着是迪克把他放到了床上。既然迪克没呆在他房间里等他醒来，那么肯定意味着他已经跑了。

达米安再也不能忍受面前的景象和气味，他按下马桶冲水键，然后小心翼翼地慢慢站起。他还是感觉恶心想吐，但现在至少可以控制了。达米安漱口、刷牙，然后带着至少让身体感觉没那么难受的期望－即使他对难受的心情无计可施－走到花洒下。

当他做完这一切，达米安回到了房间。他呆呆地盯着床头柜上的水和药片和那张辞措凌乱得可怜的便条，然后头脑空白地倒回床上盯着天花板发呆。收拾自己和穿衣服都可以一会再说。现在他要把自己溺死在忧郁里。他有权利这么做，他和自己争辩着，有那么残酷的一刻，他确确实实得到了他想要的，然后他又失去了－他得到的被硬生生从他手中夺走。达米安将光裸的双腿并拢，试图将迪克渴求的双手热切地抚摸着他的记忆赶走。毕竟他正在用忧郁溺死自己，这似乎不是个被唤起性致的好时机。

但那并不容易做到：现在他知道了迪克的大腿夹在他腿间、手按在他的臀部上时的感觉，他知道了皮肤紧贴着皮肤的触感徘徊在他的背部和身侧是多么诱人，他知道了迪克的皮肤在他舌下的味道和触感，他知道了迪克呻吟时声音的低沉急促……

还有当迪克直直地盯着 **他** 的时候，那充满欲望的眼神。

达米安弯曲一条腿并伸直另一条，他仍然在努力将腿紧紧并拢。整个“不要去想那件事”的办法一点用也没有，于是达米安决定还是仔细想想那件事好了。

迪克说过他想要他。他说过他有过关于他的性幻想。这意味着有些事情不完全是醉酒导致的。这意味着即使迪克的重重顾虑阻止了他 **实践** 自己的欲望，他仍然－

那么问题是，这是不是意味着达米安可能有机会？

好吧，如果你把“机会”定义为某件概率非常非常小，但是 **严格意义上** 存在可能性的事的话……那大概是有吧。

达米安意识到，如果他还想抓住那微乎其微的可能性，他必须马上行动。他必须出其不意地袭击迪克，否则毋庸置疑他会想出一整套愚蠢的理论来阐述为什么他们不该在一起。达米安已经受够了所有的理由。他爱迪克，他想要－ **他想要** ……然后，现在让他知道了迪克也想要他？没有什么能阻止他了。他早就知道迪克爱他，他只是一直假设那是纯洁的兄弟情。但显然，现在不再是了。而达米安不准备给迪克一个纠正回去的机会。

达米安坐了起来，一个计划正在成形。他紧张得心跳稳定地直线上升，与此同时下半身则……嗯，好吧，很好。他不想浪费太多时间，于是直接给提姆发了条短信。

“你还不想让父亲知道你和陶徳的事，对不对？”达米安写道。他挑了提姆下手，因为他估计杰森可能真的对布鲁斯发现后的反应很感兴趣。不过，提姆就……

“你他妈到底想干什么达米安？”

“我说得对不对？”达米安重复道。之后有好一会儿他没收到任何回复。

“如果你想让我帮你杀掉什么人，我不干，我能应付布鲁斯。”提姆最终回复道。

“别一惊一乍的德雷克。”达米安对着手机皱起了脸，发去一条语气尖锐的短信，“是格雷森在耍性子，我必须和他谈谈。我要你想办法让他在我到之前都呆在他的公寓里。”

“假设我完成了任务，你会永远不提我和杰森的事？”提姆回复道。达米安能字面意义上地听到他短信里的怀疑。

“我保证。”达米安回他。

“好吧。”短信听不出“好吧”的语调，但达米安能看出来提姆一点也不信，“我能让迪克今天晚上夜巡前都呆在他的公寓里，符合你的要求吗？”

“再好不过。”达米安回复道。提姆大概被他竟敢勒索他气坏了，等到下次见面时他将变得难以忍受，不过如果计划行的通的话，那都不算什么。

今晚。他就要－完完全全清醒地知道他就要－现在都下午了，他起得真晚－他才不会承认他想到他要做什么就紧张得想吐或是紧张得性奋呢。

达米安吞咽了一口，向他书柜里敞开的格子走去。


	8. Chapter 8

达米安单肩挎着一个背包，到达迪克的临时公寓的时候，他的心情不是一般的紧张。他知道他脸上看不出什么，他知道如果有任何人看到他在这里，他们看到的也只是一个似乎有些焦虑的年轻人－这不是说此刻比起让任何人 **看见** 他，达米安不会更愿意在地上找个洞钻进去。达米安总感觉他们能够看见他的背包里装了什么。

他总感觉，他们能够知道他到这里是来勾引迪克格雷森的。

客观地讲，达米安知道他非常有魅力。他长得像他的母亲和父亲，他怎么可能没有魅力？而且，迪克之前似乎表示出被他吸引的迹象，而且不完全是因为那时迪克喝醉了。如果达米安是别的什么人，他大概不会觉得迪克会很抗拒把他带上床。但事实是，他很抗拒。那让达米安感到自己是特别的，以及油然而生一股深深的挫败感。

达米安考虑过要不要敲门，但是门似乎往往只用在……得了吧，这扇门大概就从没用过。所有的蝙蝠们都更喜欢走窗户，而在这种事情上，迪克的习惯总是最糟糕的。当达米安荡了大半个圈－还好现在已经天黑了－从公寓门口来到窗前时，他更加确定了。迪克的窗沿已经有了频繁踩踏的痕迹，而达米安解除警报后，他只轻轻一推，窗户就轻易地滑开了。

“格雷森？”达米安用喊声宣告了自己的到来。他看见客厅有光，于是准备溜出卧室，但在他能走出卧室门前，一条手臂袭击了他，并试图把他扭倒按在地上。达米安条件反射地将肘向后猛推，使得对方不得不移动重心以避免被他一肘子砸在脸上。达米安得空将身体的重量砸在对方身上。两人在地板上扭打起来。在打斗中他终于通过对方的动作后知后觉地认出了正按着他的那个人的触碰。于是他控制住自己乖乖地被钉在地板上，而不是顺着对方的动作袭击他的神经丛。

抚平继续战斗的本能困难极了，但是非常值得，看看迪克脸上闪过的丰富的表情吧：从认出他的惊讶，到欲望，到恐惧，再到戒备的表情。所有情绪都在一瞬间闪过然后消失不见，但达米安 **看到了** 。有那么一刻，他们盯着对方，不自然的沉默着。达米安想对迪克说让他起来，但他意识到他宁愿让对方压在他身上，于是他什么也没说。而像往常一样，迪克首先打破了沉默。

“达米，你怎么来了？”他问道。他的脸上没什么表情，但几乎漫溢出来的复杂情绪在他的眼底翻滚着。达米安皱起了眉头。

“我们都知道这是个愚蠢的问题。你不会真的以为你能灌醉我，挑逗我，告诉我…那些东西，然后自己像个懦夫一样逃之夭夭，还指望我能接受这一切吧？”达米安嘲讽道。他的皮肤又烫又紧，仿佛对于他的身体来说实在是太小了。他能非常敏感地感觉到他吸进的每一口气，和他和迪克间的每一个接触点。

迪克脸上闪过的罪恶感实在是令人印象深刻。达米安丢进监狱的许多罪犯甚至看起来没他一半后悔。

“我真的很抱歉达米……”迪克说。他看着他，痛苦不堪，伪装几近崩塌，“我知道我把一切都搞糟了，这全是我的错－”

“闭嘴。说实话，格雷森，你应该比这聪明得多才对，”达米安恶狠狠地瞪着他，而迪克惊讶地对着他眨着眼睛，“你真的觉得我在气的是 **那个** ？”

“达米安……”戒备的表情回到了迪克的脸上。达米安努力控制自己不要气恼得磨牙。 迪克会开始在自己的逻辑里绕圈圈，一个人不停地说啊想啊，直到他要么成功地把达米安推得远远的，要么最终在内疚感的重压下屈服但事后被他自己的良心撕成碎片。哪个选项都不是达米安想要的，所以他得在迪克开始前阻止他。达米安想要的是……

他昂起头，试图偷一个吻，但迪克猛地向后缩去，表情有点惊恐。

“达米安，停下，这样是不对的。”迪克手脚并用地从他身边爬开了。

“突然不放心让自己呆在我身边了吗？”达米安试图用傲慢自负的语气说出这句话。

“认真点，达米安。”

“行啊，那就认真点，你倒是告诉我，和我在一起究竟有什么问题？”达米安恼火又沮丧地说道，“我成为一个可以同意性行为的成年人已经有一段时间了。我想要你，而据我的观察，你也想要我。你目前不在恋爱关系中，也不在和任何人约会，而我也一样。”

“但是，蝙蝠宝宝……”迪克挣扎着，视线游移。

“但是什么？你曾经是我父亲的被监护人？我们之间既没有法律关系也没有血缘关系，再说我们也不是一起 **长大** 的。除非你现在要告诉，你一直都把你对我的感觉定义为兄弟间的情谊－那样的话格雷森我必须承认我有点不安－”

“不不不！不是，你对我来说一直都是很重要的，但我并没把对你的感觉当成－”迪克看起来被达米安的猜想吓坏了。

“很好。”达米安满意地点点头，“我也一样。”

“天哪，达米，那不是说我们就可以－我比你年长那么多好吗？！”迪克哀鸣。

“又不是说你年长得足够做我的父亲。你绝对没那么老。而且就算你有那么老，我也知道你不那么在意年龄问题－你知道的，你的那些历史，我在你身边可是见到过午夜战士和老虎。我不觉得你会非常介意我们之间的年龄差。”达米安固执地反击道。他向前爬去，坐到更靠近迪克的地方。

“我应该照看着你的。”迪克的语气有点绝望。

“而我也一样，你不是告诉过我，我们是搭档，我们是平等的吗？”达米安平静地回答道，看着迪克闭上了眼睛、表情挣扎。

“我们当然是平等的。”迪克坚定地说道，“我只是……我不想伤害你。”

“当你把我推开的时候，你伤我更深。”达米安轻轻地坦诚道。迪克盯着他。然后他摇了摇头，有点绝望地大笑起来。

“我永远活不到30岁了，是吧？布鲁斯会杀了我的。上帝啊，我玷污了蝙蝠侠的儿子。”迪克说着向前倒在了他身上。

“Tt，早在你出现之前我就已经足够堕落了，格雷森。”达米安弹了下舌。他犹豫地抬起一只手，轻轻压在迪克的头发上。他的胸膛里有什么正迅速地膨胀起来：这是不是意味着－？

“我甚至都不知道从哪开始。”迪克贴着他的衣服说着，“你既不是个普通的约会对象，也不是那种被我热情勾搭上的－”

“我有个提议。”达米安急忙说道，脸上的温度升高了一点。迪克抬起头来，好奇地看着他，对着他眨着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛。迪克从没试图“热情勾搭”他大概是件好事，他不觉得那种情景下他的心脏还能撑得住。

“真的？你有备而来？你来的时候就知道我会投降？”达米安爬去拿先前落在地上的背包时，迪克懊恼地说道。

“你没有……投降，对吧？”达米安停住了，扭头看他，“现在我不是很想开玩笑。如果你并不想要－”

“哦，达米安，想要倒完全不是个问题。”迪克有点尴尬地坦白。

“很好。我想我们能从你教我怎么用这些开始。”达米安维持着那种漫不经心的语气，把他的背包丢给了迪克。对方好奇地看了他一眼，然后拉开包，被呛住了。

“达米安，这些是……”迪克的眼睛瞪大了，并且－达米安非常满意地注意到－因为欲望而染上了深色。

“你没有留下准确的使用说明。”达米安哼了一声，移开视线，脸颊涨红，“我要怎么办？去找性行为录像？”

“我没想过你会使用这些。”迪克提醒他，但当他拿出一个振动棒并检查它时，他的声音中带上了一丝隐秘的赞赏，“还有，你可以说’色情片’的，达米安。”

“Tt，你到底教不教我？”达米安交叉双手，语气强硬。

一段长时间的沉默后。

“我会下地狱的。”迪克笑了一声，做出了决定。

“你－”达米安皱起眉头。

“是的，蝙蝠宝宝，我会教你的。”迪克说着爬了过去，从他唇上偷走他们间的第一个亲吻，


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆大长车。说实话，我没料到结尾居然会是芳香的。我应该想到的。

他们的第一个吻非常温柔，让达米安发出了一声几乎是啜泣的喘息。还好他已经坐在地板上了，不然这个时候他的膝盖大概要罢工了。

“格雷森……”达米安轻声念着。哦操，只是尝了第一口他就不出所料地彻底上瘾了。

“达米，你还好吗？你想要怎么做？”迪克微笑着看着他，似乎在那么久之后，他终于放松了下来。

“在床上。”达米安说。迪克露齿一笑，跳了起来，然后将达米安捞进臂弯一把抱起。达米安想过他要不要抗议，不过，说真的……

“然后呢，王子殿下？你喜欢趴着，还是躺着？你要我和你说话，还是要我摸你呢？”迪克戏谑地问道，他抱着达米安倒进被子里，床轻轻弹了一下。

“躺着。你碰我。”达米安作出了决定，但他的脸颊已经完全红透了。他才不会在这时退缩呢，他可以接受迪克在床上像对待皇室成员一样对待他。

“好的，殿下。”迪克调笑着，再一次将两人的唇压在一起。他把振动棒放在床上，双手移向达米安的裤子。

“我要穿着我的上衣。”达米安突然决定到。他意识到他将完全 **赤裸** 地躺在床上，让迪克－他颤抖起来，有点不好意思，“而且不允许你盯着我看。”

“为什么呢？你很美。”迪克轻柔地抚摸着他的大腿，并没有伸手去脱达米安的裤子。

“我知道。”达米安有些困惑地皱起了眉头。迪克咧嘴笑了。“我只是今晚不打算展示我的身体。”

“但你打算让自己被操。”迪克带着笑意指出。

“对，这就是我的大致思路。”达米安高傲地总结道。当迪克仍然只是咧嘴笑着看着他时，他皱起了眉毛，“有什么问题吗。”

“没有。”迪克把脸埋进了达米安的颈窝，达米安能从自己的皮肤上感觉到对方仍然在微笑。

“你简直慢死了。”达米安抱怨道，在他身体下扭动着脱掉了自己的牛仔裤。在他伸手把内裤拉下来前，迪克抓住了他的手腕， **呆愣愣** 地盯着他，达米安恼火地抗议起来，“你答应了不盯着看的！”

“我的上帝啊。”迪克轻声说着，满怀敬意地伸出手，触摸那条丝质内裤。

“不要表现得－你是那个买内裤的人好吗！”达米安哼了一声，并拢了膝盖。他感觉有点不好意思和……兴奋。迪克看着他露出的那种 **表情** 。那让他的脚趾头愉悦得蜷起又展开。

“天呐……”迪克好奇地摩挲着他光滑的腿，达米安控制不住地颤抖起来，“你－你在用那个脱毛蜡套盒吗？”

“我在用剃刀。蜜蜡脱毛非常不愉快。”达米安回答道，躲避着眼神接触。

“那我送你的那条小黑裙呢？”现在迪克脸上的表情 **绝对** 是饥渴了，“你有没有穿过……？”

“那又有什么关系？”达米安尖锐地反问道。他私下里在卧室穿过一两次。那条裙子以一种类似那些情趣内裤的方式让他感受到自己的吸引力。他当然知道自己本身就很有魅力，但偶尔穿上那条裙子提醒一下自己也挺不错的。

“下次我能看看吗？”迪克热切地问道。

达米安恼怒地瞪着他，装作他一点也不喜欢这个想法。

“你现在不是应该要用什么东西操我吗？”他命令道。

“对，”迪克轻轻捏了一下他的大腿，“你可以向我展示一下你弄明白了多少吗？我好知道我们该从哪儿开始。”

“我尝试的方法明显是不正确的。”达米安移开了视线，“你还是从头教起吧。”

“你用了润滑剂吗？”

“用了。”

“你扩张了吗？”

“当然。”达米安皱着眉，记起了他尝试用任何东西打开身体时的灼痛感。

“好吧，用了几根手指？时间够长吗？”

“……”达米安表情空白地盯着他。

“哦，好吧，我们就从这开始。”迪克轻笑着吻了吻他的膝盖。他倾身从床头柜里拿了润滑剂，先抹好了自己的手指上，然后是达米安的。

“为什么？”达米安看着他们的手，皱起了眉头。

“我想要你自己放一两根手指进去，来吧。”迪克鼓励他。他把他的内裤拉下来一点，方便动作。

“ **为什么** ？”达米安瞪着他，重复了一遍。他不想表现得无知，但是，真的，在网上搜索同性性爱应该是咯咯傻笑的青少年才会做的猎奇行为吧？他觉得自己没那么肤浅……好吧，现在他有一点后悔了。不过，好在迪克是个好老师，据他以往的经验，他的讲解可谓全面、透彻。

“嗯哼，”迪克吻着他的膝盖，没怎么被他的怒瞪困扰……在达米安身边待的时间足够久了，他知道年轻的那位什么时候是不好意思，而什么时候是真的在生气，“就跟我们夜巡前一定要做足准备运动的原因差不多。肌肉的结构非常精细，如果你准备使用它们，提前热身是必要的。这不仅保证了更好的灵活性和柔韧度，而且最重要的是，这样你才不容易拉伤和损坏你的身体。”

“挺合理的。”达米安近乎自言自语地承认道，然后点了点头，“你可以继续了，格雷森。”

“哦，达米，永远是你自己，嗯？”迪克笑了，嘴唇还压他的膝盖上，带着笑意的眼睛闪闪发光。达米安对着他皱起了眉头，不清楚他是不是说笑，“不过，就像我说过的，我想你先试试看放一两根手指进去。”

“然后你就准备只是在一边看着？”达米安不确定他对此的感想。当然了，这个 **想法** 很辣，不过实际操作估计会非常丢脸，尤其考虑到他极度缺乏经验。

“不好吗？我想大致了解一下你是怎么对待你自己的。”迪克抬起头，注视着他。但在达米安真的开始前，迪克却似乎作出了什么决定。他对着自己点了点头，“好吧，我们试试这样。”

迪克伸出手，关掉了房间的大灯，只留床边桌子上的小台灯亮着。光线的效果让一切都显得柔和而没那么有攻击性了。然后他轻轻推着达米安，直到两人都钻进了被子下面。达米安本以为迪克会回到他的两腿之间，但后者只是找了个舒服的姿势，贴着他侧躺着。

“你在做什么？”达米安困惑地皱着眉头。他愿意悄悄的承认这样感觉不错。盖着被子，迪克只能看到他的脸，达米安就不那么容易不好意思了。而且，穿着衣服，亲近迪克的感觉……很舒适。他很放松。他没料到这会是这样－他一直想象他们的结合会是饥渴的、热切的、疯狂的。但不知怎的，他发现他似乎更喜欢现在这样。

“过来这儿，小d。”迪克微笑着用一条手臂搂住他，就像他们先前做过几千次的那样。熟悉的，安全的，但同时……迪克正悠闲地亲吻着他，只是用嘴唇，轻柔地吻着他。但那感觉如此亲密，达米安感觉自己的骨头正融化成浆糊。

“我以为你要教我怎么用那个玩具？”达米安轻声嘟哝着，不是真的在抱怨。主要是因为无法攒足能量恼火。

“慢慢来。”迪克似乎一点也不急。达米安的大脑觉得他应该急一点的，考虑到他们简直等了一辈子那么久才终于在一起了。不过，他身体的其他部分都很喜欢目前不急不忙的节奏。

“如果我们这么做的话，我们会毁了你的床单的。”达米安指出。

“床单可以换。”迪克耸肩。倒也是，无论以什么标准来看，他的床单都是劣质品，不过达米安仍然觉得不该－

达米安闭上了眼睛。迪克移到他的耳后，轻轻吮吸着那一小块皮肤。一声几不可闻的满足的叹息从达米安的唇间滑出，他无意识地靠得更近了。迪克在他的大腿上画着圈按摩着，直到他的触碰渐渐地变得像达米安自己的那么自然。一切都那么自然，他腿部的紧张感消失了，双腿微微打开。

“我可以往下吗，小王子？”迪克贴着他的皮肤轻声问道，语气随和平静。这不是一个要求，这是一个达米安可以拒绝的询问。他这才意识到，他可以拒绝，而迪克会享受一整晚就只是抱着他，就像享受和他做任何有关性的事一样。

“我要求过的，不是吗？”达米安扭头将嘴再次贴上了对方的。

“你随时都可以改变想法。”迪克轻声说道。他一边和达米安接吻，一边在床头柜里盲目地摸索了一会儿。在一声瓶子打开的声音后，迪克重新在手上抹了液体。

“那……”达米安停下接吻，嗅了嗅空气里新出现的香甜气息，“你之前用的不是这个。”

“嗯，这是植物精油，用在皮肤上比较好。但等我们用到玩具的时候，我们还是会用润滑剂，那个持续时间更长，不需要重抹。”迪克告诉他。他开始再次在达米安的大腿上画着圈按摩，将精油揉开。他的手划着圈一点点向上，直到他开始揉捏着他的臀瓣。达米安慢慢地被唤起了，一点也不匆忙，不同于他习惯的那样。感觉很奇妙。

达米安停止了亲吻迪克，把自己微微缩到年长者下巴下面。他半闭着眼睛，注意力集中在迪克富有技巧的手上。当迪克揉着他的臀缝，并稍稍探进去些许时，他发出了一声柔软的满足的叹息。当迪克的另一只手成功从他身下钻了过去，搂住了他，开始在他的腰背部揉开令人放松的圈圈时，达米安颤抖了一下。

“舒服吗？”迪克问着，将一个吻印在达米安头发上。

“Tt，还用问吗。”达米安咕哝着，他微微睁开眼睛，然后发现他的手不知什么时候爬上了迪克的胸口，此时正松松地抓着他的衣服。

当迪克的手指终于足够深入他的臀瓣、轻轻按摩着他的入口时，那感觉和达米安想象的完全不同。在他自慰时，第一次触碰后穴总会有点像电击。但这感觉温暖自然，就像放在肩膀上的手那么舒适、正常。而当迪克试着将拇指前端浅浅地推进入口时，那感觉……那……

达米安浑身放松，头向后抬起，而嘴唇微微地分开了。

“完美……”迪克带着敬畏感叹道。达米安能感觉到迪克的勃起抵着他，硬得像块石头。有点刺激，因为达米安甚至还没对他做什么。只是看着、抚摸着 **达米安** ，迪克就已经－

“啊。”达米安一声喘息，略带惊讶。迪克将一根手指推进了他的身体，没遇到任何抵抗地完全没入。这从没发生过。之前，哪怕用更小的东西都总会带来那种灼痛感。但显然这次不是。

“感觉怎么样？”迪克问道。

“感觉你应该快点。”达米安哼了一声。

“耐心是种美德，达米。”

“你的手指插在我的屁股里，而你决定现在给我上美德课？哥谭的教育系统显然是疯了。”达米安瞪了对方一眼，而迪克大笑起来。达米安已经很长时间没听到他那么愉悦、开心和轻松了。他想用亲吻从他唇上偷走那笑声，尝尝快乐是什么味道。

“你想要再加一根？现在就想？”迪克悠闲地抚摸着他的背，第二根手指在第一根旁逗弄着入口那圈肌肉。达米安犹豫了：第二根手指感觉并不像是能轻易地放进去。而既然现在他知道了疼痛是可以避免的，他开始警惕任何可能带回那种灼痛感的行为。

“再等一会儿吧。”他退缩了，但仍然尝试着迎向第二根手指，试着吞入一点，想知道另外一种方式是怎样的。当迪克的手指开始抽插，并在进进出出中轻轻刮擦他的内壁时，达米安颤抖起来。

“我从没想过我能够这样抱着你。”迪克承认道。

_“_ _我甚至没想过你会想要这样抱着我。”_ 达米安在自己脑袋里回嘴。不过他并没有真的说出来。对于这样一个满载着他甚至无法全部描述的情感的时刻来说，那些话似乎太过轻佻。迪克在他耳边不断地轻声呢喃着甜蜜又下流的情话，直到达米安因为被唤醒的情欲而沉重地喘息着，然后迪克动作温和地将两根手指一起推入了他的身体。

“嗯－”达米安迟疑地开口，手指绞紧了迪克的衣服。

“来，”迪克将大腿滑入达米安腿间，帮着后者抵着他缓慢而用力地磨蹭着……那感觉最起码可以说是令人分心的。

达米安在自己失去勇气前，松开了一只紧抓着迪克的衣服的手，然后向下摸去，隔着裤子罩住了对方的裆部。迪克不稳的喘息让达米安胸腔里有什么东西腼腆而愉悦地舒展开了，于是他手上稍稍用力地挤压了一下，引发了一阵颤抖。

“你不需要－我没事的，达米，今晚是你的－”迪克开始试图告诉他。

“除非你不想我这么做－在我看来似乎不是－不然我喜欢什么就做什么。”达米安不耐烦地咬了一口对方的下唇，动作一点也不温柔，“还有，如果你再不快点把那个玩具用在我身上，我就要自己动手了，格雷森。”

“您真是霸道，小王子。”迪克笑道，不过他的勃起在达米安手掌下变得更硬了，所以他想他大概没什么反对意见，“你确定不想让我先玩一会儿你的前列腺？我赌我能让你高潮。”

“我非常清楚你的技巧过人，但我记得我告诉过你，今晚我想要你用玩具操我，不是你的手指。”达米安回答道。他想知道迪克喜欢他多霸道。现在这个程度他似乎挺享受的。而且达米安喜欢迪克服从他的命令的感觉。不过他的内心有一部分想知道，什么时候迪克会坚持自己的意见，什么时候达米安会玩得太过，惹恼迪克，让后者逼他就范。达米安有点希望迪克能发现他在想什么，然后不需要自己开口就那么对他。不过他也清楚那永远不可能发生。迪克可能会知道达米安的想法，但达米安很确定，除非自己开口要求，迪克不会夺走他的控制权。

“好吧，那么……”迪克的眼睛闪过一丝淘气。达米安惊讶地叫了一声，那些手指撤了出去，然后突然间他就被翻过来面朝上躺好了。他听到了最开始用的润滑剂瓶子被打开和合上的声音，然后迪克回到了他的两腿之间，将玩具湿滑的前端顺着他的阴茎和小球向后滑去，“如果你想停下了，告诉我。”

“哦。”达米安惊讶地喘了口气。玩具滑进来了。不是他不知道……他只是没想到感觉会是 **这样** 。他被打开了，但是感觉 **很好** 。实际上，他甚至希望玩具稍微大一点，他想知道被填满的感觉是什么样的。

“就是这样……”迪克鼓励着他，达米安本想瞪回去，但是迪克正慢慢地将振动棒抽出、推入，而他注视着他时，他的表情是如此的着迷，“达米，你真的不知道你自己有多完美。”

“继续说。”达米安有点气喘吁吁地说道，他将一只微微颤抖着的手伸进迪克的裤子里。迪克呻吟起来，但照他所说的做了。很快他找到了达米安的前列腺，然后就轮到年轻的男人喘息着吐出一串串阿拉伯语的咒骂和赞美。当迪克技巧性地转着手腕，特别精准地顶弄了一下时，达米安弓起身体，发出溃不成声的叫喊。迪克则因为性奋而微微吸了口气。

“操，对，就是这样小王子。”迪克喘着气说道，一边在达米安笨拙的套弄中挺动，一边加快抽送他体内的玩具。每一个触摸，每一次呼吸，每一丝声音，每一处他看向的地方都让他感到被迪克包围着，那感觉真好，甚至比他带给他的全部的不可思议的快感还要好。

“理查德……”达米安哽咽着，然后吃了一惊：迪克颤抖着射了出来，几乎就在他喊他的名字的同时。达米安甚至都没想到他已经那么接近高潮了。他本来可能还能再想点什么的，但是突然间迪克热切地、有所图谋地占有了他的嘴唇，而双手则在他的阴茎和屁股上施展着魔法，年轻者很快真真切切地啜泣起来，高潮像一辆载货火车般狠狠地碾压过他。

他们抱着对方躺了一会儿，然后迪克开始有点歇斯底里地咯咯笑了起来。

“……高潮一般都会让你失去理智吗？”达米安警觉地问道。

“哈，哈哈，蝙蝠宝宝，这是……你，我，我们他妈的究竟－？我刚用你的生日礼物操了你，而你让我像个青少年一样射在了裤子里……”迪克从他身上滚到床的另一边，还在大笑。

“好吧，至少你的观察力没有损伤。”达米安发着牢骚，把玩具从身体里弄出来。现在他知道正确的用法了，大概什么时候他会自己试试看。不过说实话，如果迪克能不退缩的话，他希望下一次进入他身体里的能是他的阴茎，“你把我的衣服弄脏了。”

“你想在性爱中穿着衣服，这就是结果咯。”迪克没有半点歉意地还在暗自发笑。他坐起身，把自己被弄脏的衣服拉过头顶。

“借我件衣服穿着睡觉。”达米安嫌弃地把自己被精液弄脏的衣服脱了下来，丢到迪克要洗的那堆衣物上。

“你确定你不想这样抱着睡觉吗？”迪克纯洁无辜地问道。

“格雷森。”

“好吧，好吧。”格雷森举手投降，然后咧开一个坏笑，“嗯，我似乎记起来有一条不错的内裤在你脚踝附近的哪儿来着……”

“给我件衣服。”达米安毫无起伏地说道。倒不是说他没在计划着晚上什么时候偷偷穿上那条夜翼主题的情趣内裤、尝试引诱对方来第二轮什么，但他是不会 **承认** 的。

“给你。”迪克扔给他一件长T恤，“你的内裤应该还是干净的，不过我想你大概不会想穿着睡觉的。”

“没错。现在躺到床上来。”达米安穿上T恤，然后期待地看向对方，后者正在将一条干净的瑜伽裤拉上臀部。这简直引人犯罪，达米安悄悄舔了舔嘴唇。

“如您所愿。”迪克戏谑地答道，爬进了被子里，将他拉得更近。

“事先警告，”达米安说道，他用指尖慵懒地抚摸着迪克胸口浅色的疤痕，“如果这次你再敢逃跑，我会谋杀你，不管父亲立下了什么规矩。”

“我保证不会再一句话也不说就跑掉了。”迪克亲吻着他。

“些许安慰。”达米安哼了一声，但还是靠向了对方的触碰。

“我永远也不想离开这张床了。”迪克坦白道。

**我也是** ，达米安想到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者花了足足三年才整明白怎么在AO3上发文。我是个小垃圾，啜泣。再次感谢原作太太的授权。我永远爱DickDami


End file.
